


Fluorescent

by ElliexC



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliexC/pseuds/ElliexC
Summary: What if Bobby chose to couple up with someone else?





	Fluorescent

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it x

She was beautiful - really, _really_ beautiful.

Watching them walk towards her hand in hand, Tyler wondered if this is how it felt to be shot. She recalled reading an article that likened taking a bullet to taking a blow from a baseball bat, and that's what she felt now, in the depths of her chest, a blow that repeated itself every time she looked at him. She watched as his mouth danced in the moonlight, the beat not having the stamina to reach her ears. Instead, what she heard was the ringing of white noise running around her head, over and over again.

How had she been so stupid? _Of course_ he wasn't going to wait for her. When she had left that morning, they hadn’t even been a couple, so why on earth _would_ he wait for her?

She thought back to Arjun and the times they had spent together; their breakfast dates, the hours he'd sacrificed just trying to get to know her, and felt a pang of... regret? Or maybe it was just pure embarrassment. The girls had all told her that she had never really given him a chance, from the moment the boys had walked into the villa, Tyler had made it very clear everyone that Bobby was the only object of her affection. But yet, for reasons she couldn't quite comprehend, the Casa Amor boy selflessly persisted; every morning she awoke to breakfast in bed, served with a side of Dad jokes when he could sense she was missing the puns of her own, or sometimes even an extra helping of dog anecdotes when he thought she really needed it. He knew, as did she, that he had put her so high on a pedestal that her eventual demise would be paraded for all to see. She could feel herself falling now, and could only look back up to him to wonder at what could have been.

"Ty?" She felt a hand reach out for hers, and looked up to find Lottie's concerned gaze. "Babe, she's talking to you."

Tyler was amazed was remembering to breathe, let alone stand, yet here they were, expecting her to participate in a cohesive conversation when all she wanted to do was crawl under the shield of her duvet and cover herself with the protection of sleep.

"Sorry," she shook her head to address the petite woman that stood directly before her, licking her lips to relieve the dryness of her mouth. “What was the question?"

"I’m sorry to have to ask you this now Tyler," the presenter sympathised. "But can you tell us how it felt to see Bobby walk in with another woman?"

She didn’t know how to answer. How could she describe the intensity of the hurt, the disappointment, the betrayal she felt from someone she had known a mere three weeks, without sounding like an utter lunatic? What she really wanted to do was cry, scream, shout at him, but how could she? How could she be angry at him for finding happiness with somebody else?

"I'm surprised, of course. I was hoping for a happier reunion," she nervously joked, for the first time daring to look in the eyes she had spent the last three days dreaming of. She allowed herself to reminisce of the way they would lightly crease in the corner when she would make him laugh, or the way they would sparkle when he looked in her own, kissing on the terrace, illuminated by the silver moonlight - knowing that those moments now belonged to someone else, well, that _was_ enough to make her forget to breathe.

"And what would you have liked to happen?"

Wasn't it obvious? Tyler thought, glancing at the empty Bobby-shaped void she had left available beside her.

"Well, of course I was hoping he might walk out here alone, but that hasn't happened, and she's beautiful, so I understand why he didn't wait for m-" and there it was, the lump in her throat that blocked the brave exterior she tried so hard to exude. The pressure of seventeen pairs of eyes on her, waiting for her to speak, coupled with the mounting pressure she felt heavy on her chest, Tyler crumbled, the world around her seemingly doing the same. "I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry. It's just a lot to comprehend at once."

"Don't rush, Ty. Take your time." Lottie whispered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She flickered a smile at her friend, who in response held her even tighter.

"If he's happy, it doesn't really matter how I feel, does it? I mean, I felt like we had something worth waiting for, but obviously the feeling wasn't reciprocated, and that's fine, honestly, it's fine." She felt like Ross Geller - no matter how many times she said the word fine, wasn't going to _make_ the situation fine.

"And Bobby?" The presenter finally shifted her focus off of Tyler and onto the beautiful couple that stood beside her. "How does it feel to hear those words from Tyler?"

"I-I don't know what to say," he stuttered, the usual bounce in his step replaced by an uncomfortable fidget. "I didn't really know what was going through her head, especially after the Lucas situation, I just didn't really know where I stood. In hindsight, we probably should've had a proper chat about how we felt, but then Casa Amor happened, and so we never really got the chance. Besides, I've never been one to really talk about my feelings, have I? And then we got sent some videos of the girls in the other villa, and one second she was talking about how into this guy she was, and the next she was nibbling his ear... I just thou-"

He paused for breath, his words spilling out like a volcano. Tyler had always thought his personality somewhat reflected that of a natural disaster; he was big, bold, and acted on impulse, never quite caring for the repercussions until it was too late. It was part of the reason she had fell so hard for him in the first place; she was naturally more cautious, but being around someone who saw life in fluorescent and ultraviolet rays, it was infectious, addictive even, and she was left wanting more.

"I thought you forgot about me Ty, and then Emily was here and we hit it off, and of course she's amazing, so I thought it was my second chance." He paused again. "But, now I can see i put two and two together and got... well, I got it wrong. But then ask any of my teachers back from school, I was never good at maths, or English, or anything to be honest." He attempted a weak smile, a poor effort at a signature Bobby joke. "But you were talking about me, weren't you, Ty?"

There was a silence like no other Tyler had ever experienced; she could hear the sound of Lottie breathing, the fire cracking, her own heart thumping out of her chest. What _was_ it with people and asking stupid questions tonight? She had come back alone, of course she had been talking about him! Yet, from quite early on she had discovered this was the one contradiction to Bobby's personality; no matter how confident he liked to portray himself, he would always need constant reassurance to quieten the nibbling doubts that plagued him deep down. Had she woken him up that morning, told him how she felt, to wait for her, she knew things would have been different.

She nodded, not daring to speak, uncertain of what sound would leave her lips had she the courage to open them. They stood there, timeless, fixed on one another, seeds of regret blossoming in their eyes. She was waiting for him, and him for her: one of them had to make a decision.

"I've made a commitment to someone else, and if I'm one thing, I'm a man of my word - " That was it. She cut the sound once again. His lips continued to move, eyes sealed to hers, but she didn't need to hear what else he had to say.

He had chosen another woman, and that was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading x


End file.
